Pokemon (Reboot)
Pokemon is a Japanese anime television series, which has been adapted for the international television markets. It is based on the Pokémon video game series and is a part of the Pokémon franchise. It is also a reboot of the original pokemon anime Plot and characters After he turns 10 years old, Brendan is allowed to start his journey in the world of Pokémon and dreams of becoming a Pokémon master. On the day he is to receive his first Pokémon, Breandan wakes in a panic, having overslept. Professor Oak, the local Pokémon researcher, has already given away the eighteen Pokémon (Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie) he entrusts to new Pokémon Trainers when Brendan finally reaches Oak's Lab. The only Pokémon that he has left is a Riolu, that he gives to Brendan Determined to make it on his journey, Brendan does his best to befriend Riolu, but it does not trust him and will not even return to its PokéBall, even attacking Brendan with its unique aura powers. It is only after Brendan protects Riolu from a group of angry Spearow that Riolu realizes how much Brendan cares, leading it to save Brendan. Afterward, they both see a mysterious and unidentifiable Pokémon that spurs both of them to work towards Brendan's goal. Along the way, Brendan makes many human and Pokémon friends as he works his way through the ranks of the World Pokemon League. During his Travels, Brendan befriends Pokémon Coordinator May and Pokémon Breeder Khoury and all the while thwarting the plans of the Team Rocket trio Proton, Petrel, and Wendy, who want to steal Brendan's Riolu and any other rare Pokémon they come across. Protagonists Brendan: 'A 10-year-old Pokémon trainer (as last confirmed), his dream is to become the greatest Pokémon Master in the world. His Main Pokemon are Riolu, Pidgey-Pidgeotto-Pidgeot, Chimchar-Monferno-Infernape, Turtwig-Grotle-Torterra, Piplup-Prinplup-Empoleon, and Electrike-Manectric. Currently in Professor Oak's care: Abomasnow, Absol, Aggron, Alakazam, Beedrill, Blastoise, Blaziken, Braviary, Camerupt, Charizard, Chesnaught, Dragonite, Emboar, Excadrill, Feraligatr, Flygon, Gallade, Garchomp, Galvantula, Gengar, Gigalith, Glalie, Gogoat, Greninja, Gyarados, Heracross, Lapras, Medicham, Metagross, Nidoking, Noivern, Pyroar, Rhyperior, Salamence, Samurott, Sandslash, Sceptile, Scizor, Seismitoad, Serperior, Sharpedo, Slaking, Slowbro, Staraptor, Steelix, Swampert, Tauros, Tropius, Typhlosion, Tyranitar, Venusaur, Walrein, Xatu, and Zangoose. '''May: '''the 10-year-old daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman, She starts traveling with Brendan after obtaining her first Pokémon, Fennekin. She originally dislikes Pokémon, but soon takes interest in Pokémon Contests. May tends to add only beautiful and cute Pokémon to her team, making sure they meet her standards to enter them in contests. Her team consists of Delphox, Florges, Beautyifly, Meganium, Sylveon, and Lopunny. '''Khoury: '''a Pokémon Breeder from Johto who is friends with Brendan and May who joins them on their journey. His team Consists of Croconaw, Gible, Girafarig, Golurk, Ledian, and Shiftry. Rivals '''Silver: '''Brendan's main rival, Silver is an unkind, angry, and rather villainous character in the Show. He is extremely rude and bad-tempered toward Brendan. He will occasionally challenge Brendan and will become enraged when defeated. He doesn't treat his Pokémon with respect, but rather as fighting machines to make him appear powerful and menacing. However, later in the Show, he begins to recognize the error of his ways when Brendan continuously thwarts him. He is the son of Giovanni, the Boss of Team Rocket, so he likely grew up to be a mean and villainous person because of his upbringing. He apparently despises Team Rocket and has a lot of anger within him. His Main Pokemon are, Zoroark, Mandibuzz, Magmortar, Drapion, Seismitoad, and Trevenant. '''Wally: '''Wally has a kind, calm, gentle, shy and passive personality. He is more shy and cautious with the things he does, and is extremely humble. He is frail and sickly, but despite this, he tries to be brave. When he catches his first Pokémon, Ralts, he begins to gain an inner strength and confidence that builds within him. Later, he becomes quite the powerful and skilled trainer. His Main Pokemon are, Blastoise, Gallade, Camerupt, Exeggutor, Farfetch'd, and Furret. '''Cheren: '''He is the rival that picks the Pokémon that has a type advantage against His rivals. Cheren is a very serious, studious trainer, whose goal is to become the Champion. He is rather stoical, but kind and respectful to Brendan. His Main Pokemon are, Stoutland, Ursaring, Noctowl, Pyroar, Sawsbuck, and Bouffalant. '''Hugh: '''Hugh is very fond of his Pokémon and his sister. He loves them deeply and feels they should be treasured always. Hugh seems to be impatient, a characteristic most rivals share. He's also quite loud spoken and speaks his mind wildly when his emotions get the best of him, such as berating the owner of a Herdier for showing apparent indifference in his eyes, which was not the case, or when he was angry at Cheren's reply, which he found "weak coming from a Gym Leader", when he challenged Cheren to a duel. His Main Pokemon are, Samurott, Heatmor, Gogoat, Hariyama, Hydreigon, and Avalugg '''Rosa: '''an experienced Pokémon coordinator from Snowpoint City and May's main rival. Unlike most rivals, she often gives out helpful advice, and helps out in certain situations instead of fighting and taunting May all the time. Her Main Pokemon are, Delcatty, Escavalier, Froslass, Gardevoir, Arcanine, and Roserade. Antagonists '''Team Rocket: ' an organization bent on world domination. Headed by '''Giovanni, their plan to steal and exploit Pokémon for profit and power is a central plot device used throughout the series. 'Giovanni: '''He is the leader of Team Rocket and the Viridian City Gym Leader. He is constantly frustrated by the failures of his operatives Proton, Petrel, and wendy . After being defeated by Brendan as Gym Leader, he decides to disband Team Rocket. '''Petrel: '''He is a master of disguise and is not as evil-minded as the other Team Rocket Members. His main Pokemon are, Scolipede, Skorubi-Drapion, and Crobat. '''Proton: '''He is the most ruthless of the Trio, leading the operation in the Slowpoke's Well, but is admired by the others for his actions. His main Pokemon are, Mightyena, Heatmor, and Pawniard-Bisharp. '''Wendy: '''She claims herself to be the interim leader of the trio, Her main Pokemon are, Sableye, Purrloin-Liepard, and Noivern. Associates '''Professor Oak: '''a Pokémon researcher and is generally considered the best in his field. He is that of a mentor to young Pokémon Trainers, a source of information and an occasional plot device. Amongst other things, he is credited with inventing the Pokédex. He also hands out starter Pokemon to beginning trainers (depending on which Pokémon the trainer chooses) to start their adventure in the Pokemon world and owns a Pidgey, a Dragonite and a Rotom. Although he is an expert on all matters relating to Pokémon, Professor Oak specializes in Pokémon behavioural science. '''Nurse Joy: '"Joy" is the shared last name of the Joy family, in which most members are nurses. They mainly work in Pokémon Centers, but they also work in other locations. They are also often accompanied by a Chansey or Blissey (throughout Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh) or Audino (throughout Unova), or Wigglytuff (through Kalos). Like Chansey, Blissey, Audino, and Wigglytuff, all Nurse Joys are mostly hospitable, especially towards Pokémon. 'Officer Jenny: '"Jenny" is the shared last name of the Jenny family, in which most members are police officers and maintain the law and order in the Pokémon world and often oppose members of Team Rocket. Officer Jennies are often accompanied by Growlithe or a particular Pokémon that is of importance in a town or a personal preference to that Jenny, such as a Wobbuffet, Spinarak or even a Chatot. 'Raoul Contestaz: '''Mr. Contesta is main judge of the three contest judges of Pokémon Contests. He is usually the first one to comment on the Pokémon, and the one who offers advice to the Coordinators. He is critical, but fair in his judgments. '''Mr. Sukizo: '''Mr. Sukizo is one of the three judges for Pokémon contests, alongside Mr. Contesta and Nurse Joy. His appearance resembles that of a male PokéFan, which may have served as inspiration for his design. Sukizo is a man of few words as the only thing he ever seems to say is "remarkable". '''Don George: '"Don George" is the name of the owners of Pokémon Battle Clubs. Like the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, there are many Don Georges that are all identical, but having different colored collars and wrist bands. Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Category:Disney XD Category:Reboot